Between Heaven and Hell
by Sunny Ice
Summary: An accident on Helloween turns the evening into a real nightmare...Dasey, mainly family.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Back at this fandom, as promised. This story is less fluffy and more angsty than my previos LwD stories.**

**Just read it, the style and outcome would be the same as in my other LwDs.**

* * *

><p>"No! Absolutely not!"<p>

"But Nora-"

"No 'buts', Derek, we all knew what happened last time you threw a party and we're not going there again."

"Besides, we're not going to forbid you to go to a party, just being the host of one."

"Dad! The row was on me, I was supposed to throw the party of the season. Come on, you can stay in the basement and listen if my friends trash the house. Which they won't, by the way, I'm locking all the fragile pieces away."

"And the bedrooms along with it?"

"It's a teenage-party, of course I won't do that."

The moment Derek said it, was the moment he knew he just drowned the last piece of hope.

"No party and that's it, Derek." George turned around and left the kitchen.

"Why don't you go with Casey and Marti for trick-or-treat? So you can get out of the house?" Nora suggested.

He just rolled his eyes and stomped up the stairs.

He'd rather sit at home and play computer-games than risk being seen with his klutzy step-sister and his little sister collecting sweets from strangers at housedoors.

Halfway to his room, Marti stopped him.

"Smerek, how do I look?"

As always the voice of his little sister had a calming effect on him. He crouched down to her and motioned for her to spin.

"Sweet as the candy you're going to get, looking like that," he said smiling.

"But I shouldn't look sweet! I should look scary!"

"Oh, that's my fault," Casey chimed in. "I completely forgot about your hat, little witch." She bowed down and placed said piece on Marti's head. Then she looked at Derek, urging him to say what his little one wanted him to.

"Oh my!" He clutched his hand to his chest. "Stay away from me! I-I can't...that's just creepin' me out!" Theatralically he fell backwards, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth and his limbs go putty to make it look as if he'd just died.

Marti giggled.

One win on this evening for him at least.

He sat up and scooped Marti onto his lap.

"And don't you come home without your bags being heavier than you in winter-clothes, you hear me, Smarti?"

She giggled again and put her arms around his neck to hug him.

"Do I have to share?"

"Only with me."

He let her go and looked after her as she hopped down the stairs.

"You can come with us, y'know," Casey smiled at him. Derek had almost forgotten that she was still standing there.

Startled, he looked up at her. And down her figure.

She wore dark-red fishnet-stockings, a black dress with silver glittering lace over the skirt and heavy but tasteful make-up.

Her eyes were framed in style of green smokey-eyes going from light to dark green, ending in deep black eyeliner and mascara that made her eyes the most prominent part on her face. Her lips, on the other hand, just had a touch of violet lipgloss to them.

She looked absolutely stunning.

"What do you think?" She put a lock of her heavy curled hair behind her ear and looked him in the eyes.

'That I want to pull you down to me to kiss you senseless and-' He jerked back the hand he had unconsciously reached out to her.

She misinterpreted the gesture and wanted to help him up.

Derek stood up hazingly, carefully avoiding to look at her, and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Casey remained there puzzled. She didn't know how to read the expression she had seen on his face as he seemingly noted her looks. But she knew, it started recently that this was a look he gave her more often than any other.

Appreciative.

Lustful.

Dangerous.

Fearful and insecure.

Just like she felt.

w-_-w

"Have fun!"

"And call, if you need something."

"Don't go too far away!"

Nora and George stood in the doorframe and waved after the two girls.

Due to the freezing temperatures Marti was packed in pullovers, scarfs and her winter jacket. She looked like a colourful marshmallow. Casey had her wine-red autumncoat wrapped tightly around her and a black barrett on her locks to round her outfit up. In her big purse she carried warm tea and some crackers. All time prepared in case one of them was still hungry after dinner.

Casey took Marti's gloved hand in her own. She looked over the neighbourhood, where groups of dressed up children walked in groups our with adults waiting on the front porches for them. Doors were opened, every few seconds kids' choirs with "trick or treat" were waving through the crisp night-air.

"Where would you like to-"

"Trick or tree~eat," Marti was already in front of a door and almost sang her phrase.

Casey shut her stunned mouth and smiled instead. She should have known that the things were different with the Venturis. Lizzie had been more of the shy type back then. Marti was a forward as her big brother. Not so much Edwin, but Derek's influence was clear to everyone who knew both sides of it.

Casey'd notied the smile that was reserved for Marti and for Marti only. Derek never had an expression that calm and happy when being with anyone else. He himself seemed to absorb some of her sweet innocence. Become a child when he was playing with her and her toys.

And she'd have never ever admitted it, but he didn't seem anything else than cute to her on those days.

Their tour moved on. Either Marti became instantly part of a group of kids in her hunt for sweets or she went alone. Her big step-sister was always not more than a few steps behind her, not running from one house to the next, but picking a slow pace. Hands in her pockets she enjoyed the clear, star- stained sky above and the exiting hurry of the little ones around her.

"Casey, hurry up!" Marti was already standing on the doormat of the next house.

Casey frowned. A beautiful porch, and clean and neatly painted house, a red door, opened by a middle-aged man smiling brightly at the kids. Nothing to worry about.

Seemingly.

Suddenly it struck her: this was no beautiful, clean and neat house Casey knew. The man giving sweets didn't live in the neighbourhood. She turned over her shoulder. She didn't know any of the houses in this street. They didn't get lost, they only went straight ahead from home. But they were far away from their house.

"Marti, wait a bit." Casey stopped her before she could ring the next bell. "Maybe we should try the other side of the street as well. I bet they have some very good sweets." She offered Marti her hand, which the girl hesitantly took. The young woman brought the little one to take the direction back home.

While Marti was back on her route, Casey called her mum. But she didn't answer her phone. So she tried it with George's number. Could be, her mother forgot to recharge her cellphone. Which she never did, especially when not all her children were around her.

No answer again.

Casey sighed and called the house phone.

"Edwin Venturi?"

"Ed?" Why did he pick up? He usually was at his room doing something or playing games with Lizzie. But he didn't sound as if he had played anything lately.

"Why do you sound so stressed? Is anything wrong?" Casey's stomach seemed to tighten. When she wasn't guessing wrong, something was off.

"Uhm..."

"Ed? Gimme the phone," Derek's voice was being heard from afar. Some rustling and then:

"Derek Venturi, son of George Venturi and Nora MacDonald?"

"Derek? Why would you give your relationship with Mum and George when picking up the phone?"

"Casey?" He sighed. As if she'd dissapointed him, as if she wasn't the one he was expecting a call from.

"Derek, what is wrong, why do you answer the phone like that? Where are our parents?" This was not the moment to point out the difference of the families. To her they were one for now.

"Casey..." at his soft, assuring tone her chest tightened too. "I called dad and Nora half an hour ago." He took a deep breath. "There was a woman on the phone...Casey...there had been an accident."

**u-_-u**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Casey...there had been an accident."_

The world stopped turning.

The breath hitched in her lungs.

The cold crept from inside out.

"Casey?" Two Venturis at once called to her, one of them tugging on her coat.

She crouched down and hugged her little sister close to her body, urging herself not to freak out and scare Marti.

"I'm there," she said, not sure to whom.

"I don't know what happened, but the woman who picked up told me that there had been a car accident and a couple was being brought to the hospital. Right now, we don't know anything, but we're waiting here. I think it's best for you two to come home."

Casey nodded, not sure of her voice. She was close to scoop Marti up and run home, in hopes to rip open the door and Nora and George were sitting on the couch, telling her this was some kind of sick joke of Derek and that he was grounded for the rest of his days.

"Casey!" The volume tore her out of her thoughts, reminding her that the other end of the line still waited for an answer.

"We're on our way." She hung up and let go of Marti. Taking her hand, she started a power-walk, overhearing the protests and questions of the little one and ignoring the stares she got from other people around her about her behaviour.

Suddenly there was not Marti, but a heavy weight on her hand bringing her to a sudden stop.

"I will not move until you tell me what is going on." She sat on the floor, pouting.

"Marti..."

"No! Tell me!"

Casey was an angel.

So said most of the parents whose kids she had looked after. She was always being patient, smiling and convincing the little ones that what she said was what they wanted to do.

Right now she was a fallen angel at least.

When she looked at Marti, she didn't see an innocent little girl, hoping to get as many sweets as possible.

Right now she saw an anchor, which kept her ship from heading to a save haven.

Her blood boiled, her heart beat rapidly and her breathing became laboured. She just wanted to be home and save. And Marti was not helping her stressed out mind.

Her self-control only lasted to the point of gritting her teeth and not saying anything she'll regret later.

Casey reached down, gripped the girl under the arms and lifted her on her hip. Then she moved on, only tightening her grip around a wriggling and protesting Marti.

After a few meters Casey's cellphone beeped. Almost dropping her step-sister as she set her back on the concrete, she reached into her pocket and pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Casey, thank goodness." Nora was on, and she sounded most relieved.

"Mum!" Now Casey's tears threatened to spill. "Where are you? Which hospital? What happened? How bad are you injured?" She'd spoken hastly and her words were jumbled together and blurred.

"Casey, Casey calm down."

She couldn't. How could she calm down, when her mother was being hurt? What else should -could- she do now?

"Casey, honey, you still there?"

"I am."

"George and I are not in the hospital."

"Not? But-"

"I don't know what gave you the idea, but there had been a car accident-"

"I've heard that."

"But we're alright. I can give you the details at home, but for now just know that we are healthy and trying to get home as fast as possible."

"If you're not injured, then why are you only TRYING to get home?"

"Our car's damaged." Nora sighed. Casey could picture her being exasperated. "Listen, Casey, a car before us oversaw another car and they crashed when the latter wanted make to turn. George wanted to avoid bumping into them and jerked to the side, knocking the backdoor into a tree."

Casey let out a sob as she heard the explanation. Her parents were okay, the weren't injured and they would sit at home and wait for her.

"Honey, stay with me here." 'It is time to be an adult, Casey,' was the message behind this sentence.

"We're almost at Aunt Jenny's house. We'll walk the bit and borrow her car. I want you to go home and keep the littles calm, George and I will arrive somewhen around midnight." That was in nearly three hours.

"Why so long?"

"We were on our way to Jenny, she needed her heart-pills and we have to get them from the pharmacy first."

Casey looked at Marti, who clung to her, scared about her parents.

"I feel bad for burden you with that, Casey, but you're the one we trust most. You can and will control the situation. Honey, I call Derek now, and tell him to do as you say. And he will do so, because if not he'll be grounded for the rest of his days."

A weak smile appeared on Casey's face. Now she knew where her choice of words came from.

"Now, I have to hang up and call him, George must've lost his cellphone."

"He awaits a call from the hospital. A woman called him and told him about the accident."

There was silence.

"Maybe she found the phone and thought it belonged to one of the victims.

"Anyway, we are okay and you go home and stop being worried. Casey, you can do that."

"I love you, mum." She just had to say that. The nightmares, which had built in her head since Derek's call, caused her to tell her parents this. "You and George."

"I know," her voice was soft. "And we love you too. Don't worry." She said again and after their good-byes she hung up.

Casey drew in a deep breath and than got down on Marti's eyelevel.

"It's alright, everything is alright. Mum and Dad are okay, they'll be home soon." She explained the situation briefly and suitable for the ears of a child. "We just need to go home," she closed.

"I can't." Marti flung her arms around Casey's neck and held on tighly.

"And if I carry you?" Marti shook her head.

"If we go very slowly?" Again a no.

"Shall I call Smerek?" It felt strange using this nickname for him, but she talked to the one who gave it to him.

"Then I'll do so." She got up and looked around. "But while we're waiting for him, we walk to that bench, yeah?"

u-_-u


	3. Chapter 3

_Can u pick us up?_

Casey hit the send button and took one of the crackers from the box Marti was eating from. Then she poured herself some tea. It was a good idea to take food with them. Marti was being very quiet. Casey'd asked her if she wanted to continue her candy-hunt, but she only shook her head no.

"Derek is on the way, Marti, he will be here soon."

The girl nodded.

Casey opened her mouth to say something soothing, but her cellphone rang. Derek's name flashed on the screen.

"Where are you?"

"Main street, number 398."

"Pretty far. Be there in ten."

He hung up. Neither had bothered with more words than needed.

"Ten minutes, Marti, then Derek will be here with his nice, warm car."

She took the little hand which was not holding a cracker and squeezed it lightly. Who would've thought that she could talk to Derek without any insults? Then again, lately it was more talk between them that was not exactly nice, but at least polite.

And his car- she thought of it as scrap-metal at best. Sure, Derek tried to keep it running, but it was still far from being nice. Hopefully warm tough.

Marti was not freezing, but Casey couldn't feel any warmth through the gloves the little one was wearing.

She took the cup of tea out of Marti's hands and set down her own next to it on the bench between the two. Then -this time being careful- she scooped her little sister in her lap. When they were settled she handed her back the cup and put her arms around Marti's waist, both looking down the street.

Casey sighed deeply and let her forehead fall in the little one's scarfed neck. She was so tired. And the crisp nightair didn't help her with that. She'd passed the point at which she was being awakened by that. Now all she wanted was this day to be over.

She closed her eyes. There was only silence. Silence around her. Around them.

Marti must've felt it too, because she began to hum a lullaby. Very quietly, as if just for herself.

Casey knew enough about psychology and little children to tell that she tried to calm herself down a bit.

Casey hummed along, never moving a muscle.

"You tired, Casey?"

"Yes, I am, little one," she answered.

"Shall I sing my lullaby?"

Casey could have smiled at that, hadn't she been so tired. "No thank you, keep your breath. I shouldn't fall asleep here anyways." She lifted her head and looked at the clock on her cellphone. "Your brother must be here in five minutes anyway."

"He's your brother too." It was barely audible, but Casey heard it.

She would have said that Derek was just her step-brother, but she kept that to herself as well as the thought that her feelings were different from the ones for a brother, even beyond her hormones' inflicted emotions.

The looks he gave her, for example this evening.

The touches, which weren't mean or provocative anymore, but nice...almost gentle. When she'd tried to help him up as he had reached out his hand. It was the first thing on her mind to help him up, but when he'd made a mad dash for his room she'd lost all her hopes to make him someday see that she liked him in a way. Derek clearly still hated her, still couldn't stand her being near him.

Headlights brought her out of her dark trail of thoughts.

The Prince pulled up next to them and Marti slowly slid off Casey's legs, getting to stand on her own.

When the young woman opened the back door, she noticed that there was no seat for Marti. The seat was in the parents' car.

"Derek?"

"What?" He got out and put his hand on the frame of the backdoor.

"We've got a problem. You don't have a seat for Marti."

He looked inside as if he had to verify her words. Then he rubbed his forehead with his hand. He was exhausted too. The shock of the call about an accident, holding Edwin and Lizzie on the ground to keep them from freaking out and last that he was somehow relieved that Casey had called.

Something could have happened on the way home, not just creepy people out there, but the ice on the streets and sidewalk could be dangerous as well.

No, it was best when they were near him, because when he had them in eyesight he was relaxed.

Even if it didn't seem like it, Derek could be responsible too. When needed. And right now he saw in Casey's eyes that she was as exhausted as him, but after Nora's almost threatening call, he knew Casey shouldn't have the weight of tonight's stress to carry alone on her shoulders. He could be as mature as her, and he would be. Would be there for their siblings and her.

"You could sit her in your lap." It was more on a question from Derek.

"That's not save," Casey answered.

"But I don't have a seat and I can't leave you two here again to go back and borrow one."

"Do you have a cushion?"

"In the trunk, why?"

"She's strong enough, meaning has enough weight that she could sit on her own in the back on the cushion."

He nodded and went to the rear of the car, while Casey packed the food in her bag again.

"Come here, Smarti," she heard him talking to his baby-sister. "You tired? Come on, you can sleep now, I'll drive you home and carry you to your bed, you don't have to take one single step anymore if you don't want to." Casey smiled at his soft tone. She still stood in the doorframe of the other side and watched them. Derek shut the door quietly and caught her staring at him.

"Get in, Case, I have the heater turned on, it's warm inside." It sounded like a promise. At his softly spoken words Casey realized how cold she was. She studied his expression for one more moment then nodded and went to round the car.

Derek got into the driver's seat.

Casey let out a sigh and loosened her scarf and belt. It was so warm, she could even take off her gloves.

She let herself relax, allowed her tensed and cold body to melt into the seat.

It took her a few seconds to notice that the engine was still out.

She opened her eyes and searched for Derek's gaze. It was set on her. She was still not good at reading him, but she would have sworn that he had worry in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, his tone as calm as with Marti before, but at the same time...deeper. As if he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and let her be assured that everything will always turn out as well as today. That he will take care of the things too heavy for her.

Again she just nodded, than straightened her back and looked out the windshield.

For one moment more she felt his eyes on her, then he started the car and drove home.

u-_-u

**Sorry for the slight angst, I hope you stay with me. Drop me a warm Review, please!-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would apologize for not updating, but that's my normal tempo (for updating, not writing, writing is faster:-). Thanks for staying with me, anyway.**

* * *

><p>"Derek!"<p>

"Casey!"

For once it weren't the voices of the addressed persons, but their little siblings calling them.

Casey let Lizzie hug her, then bumped her shoulder with Edwin's. The only touch he allowed to greet him. She went with it.

Derek signalled them to be quiet and carried Marti upstairs.

Casey meanwhile briefed the kids about the misunderstanding of the accident. In the end she told them that they could stay up an hour longer to watch TV. She hoped that they would talk with each other and so become a bit more calm then they already were. At the end of her explanation they even had slight traces of smiles on their faces.

After they'd run up the stairs and had shut the door to Lizzie's room, Casey let out a deep breath and dropped her head to her hands. She couldn't believe it was just a bit after half past nine. It seemed like weeks that she had slept or even thought about nothing.

Right now the house was quiet.

Her senses made out a presence looking at her. She didn't bother, she knew it was Derek, standing on the first step and looking at her.

Casey turned her head in her hands and looked at him.

"Hey," he said and descended down the stairs.

"Hey," she returned.

He came to stand a few feet away from her, next to the couch she was sitting on. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, completing the nervous look on his face.

She brushed back her hair, which had fallen over her shoulders and cast a shadow on the right side of her face.

"If you're hungry, there is something left in the fridge."

She shook her head. She was tired, but she wanted to wait for the parents to arrive. She wanted to hug them, have the reassurance that they were alive and healthy and at home with their family.

"You don't have to stay awake. Go to bed."

He must've read in her face how the sleep threatened to overwhelm her. Maybe he was more attentive than she conceded him.

She just shook her head again.

He turned around and went to the kitchen. She didn't see him, she just heard his steps. She would have decided if she was disappointed or relieved, but her brain couldn't form any sorts of coherent sentences.

Casey was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the clatter of dishes placed in front of her.

Derek dropped into the recliner and nodded at the teatable "Eat it, you need something after the stress. Sugar'll help you stay awake."

A glass of warm milk and a chocolate cake looked like she just couldn't say no.

She took a small bite and indulged the sweet taste. Heaven on her tongue. She knew this cake, it was one of the rare things George had been good at baking before Nora taught him how to use a kitchen. But right now this little thing made her feelings well over the edge. Casey closed her eyes and let herself slouch in the sofa. She took deep breaths as not to cry, but even the great effort was useless- she felt her cheeks become wet.

Rustling made heard that Derek had stood up and was approaching her.

She held up and hand, still not moving anything else, and cracked out a "Don't."

He stood still. Seeing her cry was nothing he was used to. Yelling, stomping, growling- yes, but silent crying? Nothing he ever expected to witness. Derek had hoped that the cake would make her feel better, keep her thoughts away from what the evening had held for all of them. Now that she had lost her composure, he felt guilty for her situation.

Quietly he went up the stairs, leaving her in the semi-darkness of the living room.

Casey swallowed heavily. The lump in her throat was threatening to choke her, but she took deep breaths, counting the seconds to make each one even to the one before.

That Derek had really left her all by herself was not helping. The tiny part that was relieved that she could now shed tears with no one to see it was out weighted by the part that wanted some -any- kind of comfort. She had seldom felt so alone as she did in this moment. She let the silent sobs rake her body, let the tears wash away her make-up. Who would care at this point how she looked anyway?

Then she heard footsteps again. They belonged to the one who'd just left her.

Before she could so much as open her eyes she was under her comforter. Not buried, but tucked under carefully. Derek had brought it down and laid around her shoulders, carefully draping it over her legs.

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

He just sat down next to her, taking her legs and lifting them to lay on the couch under the sheet.

Now Casey was speechless. She'd never let herself dream that Derek could be so nice and caring for anyone else than his baby-sister.

And for sure not for her, his step-sister, he only touched when it was unavoidable.

He caught her staring and felt the need to explain himself: "Thought if you want to wait for them you should be comfortable," Derek said quietly.

"But-"

"I'll stay too," he opened his arms over his legs to show them pajama-clad, "I wake you if you're asleep when they arrive."

She could just let it go. She could just nod and thank him. Or even say nothing. but her mouth wanted that question out: "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He just shrugged. "Felt like."

He could have said "Because you are family," or, "Because Nora and George would want me to," or something along these lines. Both knew that.

Part of her didn't want him to be that nice to her. It wanted him only to be mean, hateable to make her feelings come to ease like they were when she moved in with him.

But the other part of her, that new part that awoke with his nice touches, with the conversations being peaceful, sometimes even a bit fun, wanted him to elongate his explanation, tell her why his behaviour towards her had changed that much over the time.

He felt her gaze on him. She wanted more, he knew that. She deserved so much more than him and his humble tries to make her feel at least comfortable around him. In -as he had claimed- his house.

But he couldn't. Not now, not yet. Not when she was that fragile, sitting here and being only a lost girl, preparing herself for the maybe lighter burden of standing on her own feet in life.

**u-_-u**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would apologize, but you reading this chapter means you know I'll never abandon a story completely and still are interested in how Derek and Casey go on, so...thank you :-) Fluff ahead!**

"Wanna watch TV?" He asked to have something to break this unspeakable silence.

She didn't give in to his wish, as she shook her head.

Casey tilted her head and locked her eyes with his. He shouldn't be able to look away and hide his intentions from her.

Then she put all on one card. She wasn't ready for this, not the least bit. But if she didn't try her edges now, she probably would curse herself for the rest of the night. At least, if not for far longer.

She lifted the comforter to get her hands free, then swallowed thickly and scooted closer to Derek. Not looking anywhere near his face she laid her head on his shoulder.

Just like this.

Just this little, plain gesture. Only for her it meant _so_ much more. She counted the seconds in her head. When he'd move away, she'd bury her hopes forever and get as far as possible away from him.

But if he let her be this close to him, she would be blissfully happy.

Casey held her breath and waited.

Derek did the same, and neither noticed, too occupied in their own worlds.

Why did she do that? Did she just need comfort? The figurative shoulder to lean on, and he was by accident the nearest one? She had not fallen asleep, that much he knew. But why did she do that on her own free will? Lean against him? Sure, he had been nicer to her in the last months, trying to touch her as least as possible. That was because at some point he'd looked at her and seen her completely calm and content leaning over her homework on the dining table. Just like she had leaned on her hand when he stood on the stairs.

Ever since he'd enjoyed making her smile instead of yell at him. It felt so much better, but nothing compared to what he felt now.

Her head still rested on his arm, held solely on her own.

He moved away again. Casey wanted to cry again.

But she was disappointed in a good way.

Derek slid a hand between his arm and her head and held it in place while he lifted her comforter with his other hand, hesitantly scooted under it and leaned back into the couch. Then he rose his arm and let Casey's head rest on his chest.

Bad idea.

Casey's hand shot out and grabbed the front of his t-shirt, clutching it in her fist.

Derek didn't move, afraid he went too far and she would become angry.

Except she didn't. He felt her tears on his shirt and could breathe again. A comfort-seeking Casey that cried into his pajama wasn't good, but way better than a Casey who took the first step and he actually misinterpreted it. It was better than her jumping up and yelling at him, calling him a pervert.

Still it was worse than a happy or sleeping Casey.

He took the courage to stroke her arm and whisper: "Tell me."

Casey never believed in things like growing love. To her it was the first impression that mattered most.

She'd never been happier to be wrong. So she spilled.

"I don't want this. I don't want to be always the mature one, even with Mum and Dad being around. I don't want to be the one you can always depend on as last line of defense," she sobbed quietly. If she had the strength, she'd pulled herself together, walked up the stairs and slept in her own bed, hoping to wake when her mother came back.

"I don't want to be the one shouted at after a bad day or the one who makes all the wrongs right. I don't want to be the good fairy anymore. I want to be the princess, the one who gets help, who is provided with attention and praise. Not the one scolded when something isn't done or done wrong. 

"I want help cleaning the upstairs bathroom, not wordlessly scratching toothpaste from the sink. I want someone else to go with Marti for sweets so I can attend a party and be home earlier than my little sister. And I want someone to talk to, even late at night. Someone besides my mum. I love all of you, but I can't keep this responsibility on my own shoulders any longer."

He was quiet for a while after she'd stopped. Still tears wet his shirt and still he felt her sobs. But she was also calmer now, not angry or sad.

How long had she carried that weight with her? Why hadn't she told anyone before? Because of what she'd said: she was the one making everything okay. She was the one to clean up their messes.

Derek felt guilty, but didn't say anything. Right now all he could do was stroke her arm.

Eventually, while her words kept spooking through his head, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

He sat in the dark, absently replaying her words in his mind. Only one thing cleared: she was too young for this. He knew what it was like to keep the household under control.

Even before his parents were divorced, he'd looked after Edwin and especially Marti. Had gone shopping clothes and groceries, signed their tests and letters of excuse and watched over them in general. Playing everything down and avoiding being the bad brother for the occasion and instead being the mean brother for Edwin, so he could play down Derek's bad mood by telling it was his everyday self, and pulling himself together when it came to Marti, for he had to be her substitute father.

Neither of them came from a happy family, but Casey had kept up her ways of controlling and the new family had gotten used to it, finding it easier to yield than to try things out their way.

Derek had blocked completely though. Fear of being left all over again, somehow awaiting the old situation to come back, he'd decided to watch from a distance.

And so, both of them stood on the side of the field. Her watching over the game and wanting to control it, him waiting for someone to fail so he could step up.

Not once had he thought that working together on their hopes to keep the family healthy and happy would be best. Instead he had fought her, not interested in building a team.

Derek looked down at her sleeping form, still in her attire. She had gone with his little sister, and had asked him to come along, but he refused, struck by her looks and what they triggered in him.

He could have gone with her, slipping an arm around her shoulders like he did now, and hold her close to keep her warm. Chat with her and make her laugh. Watch out for the numbers of the houses to not go too far away. See her making his baby-sister happy.

He'd turned that offer down. Worse- he'd left her alone.

Now she finally had spilled. Finally had opened up and let him in.

"I'm sorry, Case." He mumbled and planted a kiss in her hair.

He arranged the comforter around both of them and covered her hand, with which she had clung to him as if he was his anchor, with his, softly brushing his thumb over her skin.

Before long, sleep overwhelmed him too.

**u-_-u**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Incredible! Do not get used to me updating this fast, especially now that I now have no more parts of this story left and need to pick up writing it again:-) Have fun with this lighter chapter!**

* * *

><p>He heard the car even in his sleep.<p>

"Case wake-up, they're here," he whispered urgently, shaking her shoulder.

Within seconds she was wide awake, throwing the comforter off her and on her way to the door.

Derek was right behind her. As Casey swung the door open, the cold air of the night swept in and took away the last remnants of sleep in their bodies.

"Mum, George!" Casey called, hopping on the place, either to keep herself warm or from excitement.

Nora smiled and came over to her daughter who clutched at her, seemingly intending to never let go again.

George stood behind, a big bag in each hand. Derek reached over the two women and took the bags from his father.

"Hey Casey, it's getting cold in here, let them come in and close the door." With his pinkie, the only finger he could move without letting go of the bags, he pulled at her shirt, indeed making her stumble a few steps back.

His father ushered his wife and step-dauther the rest of the way in, and shut the cold out.

Seeing that Casey sobbed into her mother's shoulder, both Venturi- men took a flight to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Derek asked, already opening the door of the fridge and taking out the left-overs.

George raked a hand through his hair and chuckled surprised.

"Did I hit my head? My son asking another human being if he should cook without wanting something in return?"

Derek chuckled too. He didn't show his emotions like Casey, but he too was more than relieved to have his parents back and healthy.

"Don't underestimate me, dad, I just put it in the microwave and you don't know yet if I want something in return." Waiting for the meal to heat up, he leaned back against the counter, looking at his father.

George seemed exhausted, but otherwise alright.

"Without going into detail, you and Nora okay?"

George nodded. "Tomorrow we have to get a car from the insurance while ours is in repair," he looked back into the living room, "You support Casey?"

Derek hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should be offended by the question or answer it honestly.

He decided for the latter. "Picked her and Marti up, they'd gone down the street too far and Marti was getting tired," he explained curtly.

"Thanks." Then there was silence again until George sighed.

"I know that if the situation arises you are capable of taking the responsibility."

Derek raised one eyebrow in question of what his father meant.

"Nora had no right to treat you like an immature jerk as she did on the phone. I told her and she understood.

"Derek, we sometimes wonder why you are acting this childish when it comes to working together with Casey. Is it because she needs to lead everytime?"

As Derek opened his mouth, the microwave signalled to be finished. Saved by the bell, he thought.

He put the plate in front of his dad and said "It's late, I'm tired. I'll go to bed. Night, dad." He turned around and was up the stairs before he could hear his dad wishing him a good night too.

**w-_-w**

Eventually Casey had cried herself to sleep a second time this evening. Nora carefully tucked the comforter around her dauther and went to the kitchen too.

Sitting beside her husband, who slid the plate with the last of the leftovers to her, she sighed.

"This was just too much for her."

"She did well."

"She did, but the last time she had to deal with fighting grown-ups and only Lizzie as the little one. Hearing about it when she was with Marti just was too much for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Nora put the fork and plate away, "she's known Lizzie her whole life. Marti and how she reacts is new to her. She told me that she didn't know how to behave around her. She was scared of her own step-sister, George."

For a few seconds he just looked at her. "What do you have in mind?"

Nora shrugged. "Derek knows how to handle his siblings, he is great with Marti. What if Casey and Derek spent a day alone with Marti? They could do something fun and Casey learns how to act around the little one. Spending time with Derek wouldn't hurt either. He won't fight when his little sister is standing beside him."

George contemplated this for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I wanted to drive up to my niece next weekend. She isn't fond of little children, not even Marti. She expects them to sit still and be quiet all the time," he scoffed. "But I need her advice with something.

"The two of us can go, Lizzie and Ed either go to friends or stay at home, they won't do anything stupid. We'd have them all covered."

Nora agreed to the plan, as a yawn broke free.

"We'll better go to bed too. What do we do with Casey?"

"I say we let her sleep on the couch. She's young, her back will take it."

Silently they made their way to the basement.

**u-_-u**

* * *

><p><strong>Any small wishes for the next chapters? I have a general idea, but if you want a special scene moment in it, I'll see what I can do^"^ Leave a review, please!-)**


End file.
